DVDASA Wiki
CROMWELL CT IS FUCKED DVDASA (definition_) ---instragram DVDASA (Double Vaginal. Double Anal. Sensitive Artist) is a lifestyle, relationship and entertainment podcast hosted by artist David Choe and adult entertainment star Asa Akira, airing on Tuesdays and Thursdays on dvdasa.com. The primary goal is to help the David Bowie Foundation resurrect youth with relationship, sexuality, gambling and career problems. Guests have included actors and pop culture icons such as John Cusack, Kevin Smith, Aubrey Plaza, David Chang, Joe Hahn, Steven Yeun, Eli Roth, James Jean, Jim Norton, David Arquette, Joe Rogan, Sasha Grey and Bobby Lee. Cast *'David Choe' - Pussy Slayer and Prince of All Media *'Asa Akira' - Host *'Money Mark' - Musician and Music Producer *'Ashley Dzerigian / Heather Leather' - Bassist *'Bobby Namba / Bobby Trivia ' - Owner of Trapeze Editions and David Choe's Accountant *'Christopher Fleming / Critter ' - David Choe's Bodyguard and "Personal Trainer" *'Valentin / Yacuzzi Boy' - Employee of Trapeze Editions and Warehouse Custodian *'Bill Poon / The Pooner' - Asa Akira's Personal Driver *'Yoshi Obayashi' - Comedian and Former Special Guest * Steve Lee / Quangou / Steebee Weebee - Comedian, Rapper, Skater and The Funnier Oil Brother * Shammgod_Cee - Jizz Mopper Staff *'Bob "Scrotum Coat"' -Producer/Social Media Management *'Alex Tarrant' - Former producer *'Edison P. Nasty' - Music Producer *'Wang Newton' - Music Producer *'The Dark Dick' - Web Comic Artist *'Steve' - Customer Support Episodes Full Episode List Notable Guest Episodes *පිස්සු හුත්තා *Bug Da Bug *Eddie *Sasha Grey *Lisa Ling *Eddie Huang *Joe Rogan *John Cusack *Everlast *Eli Roth *Jim Norton *Kevin Smith *Aubrey Plaza *David Chang *Steve Yeun *Eva Lin Recurring Segments Trivia With Bobby "Trivia With Bobby" is a trivia game segment hosted by Bobby Namba at the end of most shows. The clues often relate to film, television and music. The person with the least amount of correct answers at the end is forced to smell Bobby Namba's ear lobe, which is notorious on the show for its pungent smell. During episode 61, Bobby introduced a new 'segment within a segment' titled "Are You Listening?" which is based on answering questions about the episode itself. Ask Asa "Ask Asa" is a segment in which Asa Akira answers questions from both fans and members of the show, while looking like an Asian sex Goddess, with frequent close ups of her ever changing panties (if your watching). Running Gag Cusack Shakur / Cusackaveli @cusackshakur is an Instagram account believed to be managed by John Cusack. The account is filled with pictures of various tags, throw-ups, rollers, pieces and sketches of "Cusack", "Cusack Shakur", "Metal Face Cusack" and "John Cusack". There is some speculation that this account is actually ran by SAKE of 5MH who is a graffiti writer from Montreal, Canada. Some of the earlier photos of the Cusack graffiti can be found with hashtags of cities in Canada. Artist and graffiti writer EWOK one (who is also a part of the 5MH crew) has worked with David Choe in the past and might have been the connection to SAKE. The account @cusackshakur has been flagged and shut down. His new account can be found at @cusackaveli. Behind the Scenes The Poon Report The Poon Report is a blog written by Bill Poon. Poon provides his insight on what goes on after the shows. Additionally, he also has a personal blog called YumYumCha. Web Comic DVDAY DVDAY is a weekly web comic created by the illusive artist, Dark Dick. Not much is known about the artist, besides the fact that he plays Starcraft. Social Media Category:Browse